Roxas & Namine: The Forbidden Dairies
by kittykute
Summary: At first, I hated him. I really, really hated him. He was cocky, smartmouthed and twisted. He was like an angel walking on earth. He was Roxas Kira, the Notorious Killer that the entire empire was looking for, and seriously, I think I love him. RxN


Roxas & Namine

By .kittykute

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: NO I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES.

I just haven't.

This idea came to me while I was reading my text book in Social Studies today. I thought it all out during my classes today and I failed a math test because of it. Yummie.

Also, this story takes place in the Edo Period of Japan. You know, before they had any Western contact. Just to clear some stuff up. Definitions will be located at the end of the chapters.

Please Enjoy!

.kittykute

XxXxX

For some weird reason, I always thought that I would die in water. It seems like every time I picture myself dying in anyway, water always had something to do with it.

I had a deep phobia of large bodies of water, wither it be a lake or a stream, I found myself edgy while crossing it's path.

I had no reason to be afraid of water.

Or so I had supposed.

XxXxX

The life of an Eta was isolated. The only people you ever knew were your own family and the other families who carried out the same jobs as your own clan. There was no glory in it, or any reward.

Only blood, sweat and fear.

My own family was probably the worse of our little village within a village. My family, The House of Makino, was one of the Eta families that resides on the outskirts of Edo.

My family in particular was in charge of the removal and execution of people and corpses. Agenst our religion, we were shunned upon the most. My Father, Tsukasa, earned us a decent living, of course, but sometimes, I would trade it all in for the looks of the villagers to fade, and for us to become a normal, respected family.

Sadly, these are all just dreams.

The Organization pounded on our door, one early Winter morning, I heard the foot steps of approaching feet upon the fluffy snow outside out home. I sneaked from beneath my blankets and felt the evil cold flash agenst my warm body.

There was another ridged pound on the door, and it opened.

Standing before me, cloaked in a dark coat of black, was Axel, one of the members of the Organization of Shogun that ruled over Edo and the surrounding areas.

"Namine!" He hissed and snatched at my wrist. His usually pale cheeks were tainted with crimson, and lines of red also crookedly creaked from his iris out. Drinking again, Axel?

"He's been found out!" He said in a low, trembling voice.

"Who?" I demanded.

"Roxas! Riku himself found him in the courtyards and demanded why he hadn't followed bushido! Riku is arranging for his death _**today **_Namine!" Questions tried to leak from my lips like running sores, but I bit these inquiries back.

"Where is he now?"

"In the holding cells at Okinawa. I'm gonna go talk Riku out of it. This makes no sense!" I cast my eyes down. Axel knew that all I wished was for my own family to follow bushido. But we were Eta...

"People shouldn't die just because they don't want to die on the battle field!" Axel squinted his eyes.

"Its better to die on the battle field then to die like a coward." He seethed. I fought not cry.

Roxas... hold on... I'll come for you

XxXxX

I first met Roxas in my 15th year. I remember the day. It was Spring, a beautiful Spring day. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the koi were kicking around in their ponds playfully.

Sora was out harvesting the latest crop of rice, and Kairi was out feeding chickens. Father was at a meeting with some other Eta, and Mother... Mother was dead.

I was left to clean the house, as usual. Little Sai was rushing around with his carved duck, without a care in the world. I was sitting on a mat, before out fire hearth, holding onto a chapped cup of tea. The flames were licking playfully at the cracking twigs, like bees to honey.

I sighed. For quite a while now, Oda Nabunaga was daimyo of Edo. Only on one occasion did I meet him, and that was with Father when we were summoned to his grounds to dispose of some bodies from a clash an hour before.

That was when I had first witnessed a gathering of all the Shogun. Well, most of them. There was Zexion of Kokogan, (These names are made up, of course,) Murluxia of Marishgan, Axel of Kohaku no Odishwa and Luxord of Aikon.

My father and I, dressed in traditional Eta wear with masks to hide our identities, gathered up the bodies and left with them in our draw cart, rice paper blankets covering the dead.

We burned the bodies about two hours later.

The daimyo came to our house and thanked us for such a speedy clean up, and bore with him gifts of jade for my mother, Kairi and I and a box of pepper for Father. Father thanked the Daimyo, and he left. I never wore the jade, for I think it to be unsettling for my skin.

The sun was settling into the west, and everyone should come back from the fields by now. As Eta, we were allowed our own fields to grow rice and such, but we had to give our ruling Shogun, Axel, some of our crops.

Speaking of Axel, I felt that he was my best friend. Although he was a Shogun, he and I have been friends for over five years, since I was ten. After Axel's father was killed on the battlefield, Axel was left as Shogun at his fathers last words. Since his 13th birthday, Axel was Shogun of Kohaku no Odishwa. We met when Father was chosen to host Axel at our house for the night, while the Palace was up for blessing. Axel and I hit it off automatically. First, I liked him, then him and I became instant friends. Every other day or so, Axel comes to the house and we talk.

But it was constant in my mind that Axel was responsible for the lives of many, many people. Axel was the leader of his own battalion of samurai. And Axel himself wielded the power to kill me in one single sweep, if he cared too. I often felt scared because of the power balance between us. It felt so helpless and sometimes, scared.

XxXxX

On that fateful Spring day, I met Roxas. Axel came over to our house, bloody and bruised.

"What happened, Axel?" Then, he came limping into out house. Roxas, blonde haired, blue eyed beauty. I sucked in my breath once he entered. I felt as if I was in the presence of some type of God.

"Roxas... tell her..." Axel coughed out some bloody was splattered onto my clean wooden floor. Father would never agree to this.

"Come... into the cellar, we'll talk there." Into the kitchen I scuttled, and I tore back some leaves that fluttered into the kitchen. A sliding compartment appeared, and Axel and Roxas limped down into it's depths. In with me, I carried a lit candle and I jumped in as well.

The cellar was a dank, wet place filled with goshy mud and rushing bugs of every flavor. Roxas fell down agenst the rock wall and breathed in the cold air.

"Fuck..." Axel cursed and he too fell onto the ground.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"A smartass ROXAS spoke sour with the Daimyo. We defended ourselves, but Xemnes demanded that we leave and hide, for he didn't want for us to be found. Well..." Axel looked to Roxas.

"They don't want him to be found," I gave a curious look to the blonde.

"Him? What did he do?" Roxas chuckled, but said nothing.

"He demanded that Daimyo Nabunaga get off his high horse and feed the people of Edo. The rice crops this year were terrible, as you know, and people are dying in the streets. It's terrible," I sat there, mesmerized.

"So, why did Nabunaga want him gone?"

"Because I stood up to him," Roxas finally spoke. I turned my head towards him.

"And he didn't like that." I nodded my head.

"Oh, by the way... this is Namine, Roxas." Roxas nodded his head in my direction.

"So... Namine, will you let Roxas stay here until things cool down a bit?" I sighed.

"I have no where for you to hide. You cannot stay here, for I have fam-" Then I remembered. Father was at a ceremony at Mt. Fuji, and wouldn't be back for three months. How could I have forgotten? Kairi and Sora wouldn't care. In fact, Sora would probably want to help! And I would be doing Axel a great favor with helping bandage up Roxas and all. I sighed.

"For how long?" I questioned.

"It could be a couple weeks, a month, at most. Please, Namine! Roxas can't be found out _**now **_of all times!" I quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing," Axel said cattily. He stood up.

"Riku will be looking for him, too. Make sure he isn't found. Please!"

"I guess I could," I replied. Roxas breathed out a sigh of relief.Axel smiled and patted my head.

"You're a good girl, you know that? I'll never forget this. _**Never**_." He promised. Despite his cuts and injuries, Axel heaved himself out of the cellar hole and left without another word to Roxas.

I turned my head to talk to him, but I found that he was deep in a sleep.

Men. Such silly creatures.

XxXxX

A/N:

Hey, thanks for reading.

Christmakah is just around the corner, so... HAPPY CHRISTMAKAH!!!

I gotta stop watching the OC...

Anyways, I've changed my user name, it is now dirty.KITTY

Aint' that rad?

Well, Happy Holidays!!!!

Bushido - "Way Of The Warrior." Samurai had to follow this sort of rules and obligations. NO EXEPTIONS.

Shogun - Captain of a Squad, like... how Pete is in charge of the Heartless in KH2, but Maleficent is top rank.

Daimyo - Big Shit. Leader.

Note: The Empreror is kind of like what the Queen Mother is like today. Only to show off. The Emporer had no say in Military Tactics, or anythign else like that.

dirty.KITTY


End file.
